Before Long
by PyroMystic
Summary: LoM. Apa yang dipikirkan Elazul saat ia kehilangan Pearl. Sebelum misi 'The Lost Princess' dimulai. Elazul's POV. Pairing: Elazul X Pearl


Disclaimer: Semua character yang ada di sini kepunyaan SquareSoft / Square Enix di Legend of Mana

FF Legend of Mana pertamaku. Point of view-nya Elazul. Apa yang dipikirkan Elazul sebelum mission 'The Lost Princess' dimulai. Pairing: Elazul x Pearl.

* * *

**Before Long**

**Elazul's POV**

Goddess of Mana memang tidak adil.

Begitu banyak ras di Fa'Diel ini. Human, Dragon, Fairy, Monster, Spourtling, Wisdom, dan masih banyak lagi. namun dari semua itu, yang paling diciptakan secara tidak adil adalah kami, para Jumi.

Kau mungkin mengira aku sedang bercanda. Kau mungkin akan bertanya padaku, 'Bukankah Jumi dapat hidup abadi selama Core mereka masih ada? Dan masih ada airmata untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang terluka?', 'Bukankah Jumi tinggal di tempat yang luar biasa indah, Bejeweled City?'. Bukankah semua itu adalah kelebihan menjadi seorang Jumi? Lihatlah Human yang umurnya terbatas, mati oleh usia tua, penyakit, bahkan terbunuh. Lihatlah Dragon yang harus tinggal di sembarang tempat, hutan yang tersembunyi, bahkan ada yang hidup di Underworld. Lihatlah Fairy yang mati begitu saja ketika hutan mereka dihancurkan. Monster yang hanya dijadikan lawan berlatih ras lain, dan yang mati begitu saja. Spourtling yang tidak berjiwa. Wisdom... tentu saja mereka adalah seperti Goddess of Mana sendiri.

Namun apa artinya segala kenikamatan ini jika hidup kami harus bergantung pada kesedihan Jumi lain? Tanpa airmata, kami tidak akan bisa bertahan, dan Core kami akan semakin melemah. Lebih parah lagi, di saat yang sulit ini, kami para Jumi kehilangan kemampuan untuk menangis. Kami terusir dari Bejeweled City, rumah dimana kami selama ini tinggal. Adakah yang bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

Ada. _Dia_ hilang.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sebuah kursi di Tavern 'Amanda and Barrett's' yang terletak di kota Domina. Frustasi. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan keadaanku sekarang. Sial! Bagaimana dia bisa hilang? Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padanya agar tidak jauh-jauh dariku. Aku selalu menggandeng tangannya setiap waktu, berharap agar dia tidak hilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang atau kawanan monster yang menyerang kami.

Tetapi selalu berakhir begini. Dia hilang lagi.

Kututup mataku sambil merenung di tengah tavern yang hingar-bingar ini. Kenapa aku sampai khawatir begini? Kenapa aku selalu panik di saat dia hilang dari pandanganku?

Sejujurnya harus kukatakan, belum pernah aku merasakan hal ini sebelumnya pada orang lain. Aku adalah seorang Jumi Knight yang tidak memiliki Guardian, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kulindungi, dan tidak ada yang perlu mempedulikanku. Aku sendiri. Aku bebas. Tugasku hanya satu: mempertahankan Core-ku sendiri. Aku hidup hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Suatu hari, semuanya berubah. Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia seorang Jumi Guardian, tetapi tidak bisa menangis, yang berarti tidak mungkin ia datpat menyembuhkanku jika aku terluka. Dia benar-benar terlihat lemah, tidak bisa bertarung, bahkan memegang senjatapun tidak. Baik ketika diperhadapkan dengan manusia atau monster, selalu aku yang harus melindunginya, sebab ia tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Singkatnya, dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tetapi anehnya, justru itulah yang membuatku ingin melindunginya, ingin menjadi seorang Knight baginya. Dan ia menjadi Guardian-ku, meski ia tidak bisa menangis untukku.

Entah kenapa, saat memikirkan dirinya, aku teringat seorang Jumi Knight yang lain, seorang wanita tangguh, berwibawa, berhati keras tetapi dingin, kebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Guardian-ku itu. Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, saat kami para Jumi masih bisa hidup damai di Bejeweled City, aku sering melihatnya. Jumi Knight itu berpakaian hitam, dan memiliki Core yang hitam legam. Sangat kontras dengan Jumi yang kulindungi sekarang yang berpakaian putih bersih, yang Core-nya berwarna putih salju.

Aku hanyalah seorang Jumi Knight yang masih muda saat itu, bahkan aku hanya Clod saja, strata terendah dalam tingkatan Jumi. Sementara wanita knight itu adalah Lucidia, hanya satu tingkat lebih rendah dari Clarius, strata tertinggi yang hanya dimiliki Florina. Aku tidak pernah mendekatinya, hanya berani melihat dari jauh.

--

_Wanita itu selalu berada di sisi Florian, sang Clarius, di lantai teratas di Bejeweled City. Sementara aku yang seorang Clod ini tidak pernah berani memijakkan kakiku di tempat itu. jadi aku hanya bisa melihatnya ketika ia yang turun dari tempat itu._

_Ketika itu aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanku, Esmeralda si Emerald Jumi, dan ketiga saudaranya, serta Rubens si Ruby Jumi._

_Waktu itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya._

_**Aku belum merasa **__**membutuhkan...**_

_Ia berlajan dengan langkah lebar, penuh wibawa. Saat ia melewati jalanan Bejeweled City yang bertabur beragam batu mulia, semua mata memandangnya. Tatapanku sedikit pun tidak bisa lepas darinya sampai ia benar-benar menghilang di tikungan. Belum pernah kulihat Jumi Knight, khususnya seorang Lucidia, yang sepertinya. Tidak heran ia ditunjuk sebagai Knight bagi Florina sang Clarius._

"_Hei, Elazul!" Esmeralda menepuk bahuku, membangunkanku dari lamunanku yang panjang. "Dari tadi kamu melihat Lady Blackpearl terus! Tahu tidak, kalau melihat begitu terus, matamu bisa keluar, lho!" Candanya dengan suara yang ceria dan bersemangat. Memang begitulah Esmeralda._

_Aku mengangkat bahuku, pura-pura cuek. "Memangnya dia siapa?" Pertanyaanku, nada bicaraku yang oenuh rasa keingintahuan, sepertinya mengkhianati ekspresi yang wajahku yang sudah susah patah kupaksakan. Sial._

"_Maksudmu Lady Blackpearl?" Rubens menanyakan pertanyaan retoris. "Dia itu Knight-nya Florina. Katanya dia adalah Jumi Knight terkuat yang pernah hidup di Fa'Diel. Knight seperti kita ini tidak ada bandingannya." Jelas Rubens. Yang dimaksudkan dengan 'kita' adalah aku dan dia sendiri, sebab kami sudah memilih menjadi Knight sementara Esmeraldan dan ketiga saudaranya belum memilih jalan hidupnya._

_Tiba-tiba Esmeralda berdiri dari kursinya, menggebrak meja itu dengan tangannya. "Sudah kuputuskan!" Serunya penuh semangat. "Aku akan belajar Magic di Geo agar aku bisa menjadi Knight yang hebat seperti Lady Blackpearl! Aku tidak bisa bertarung, jadi setidaknya aku harus bisa Magic!"_

_Sementara tiga saudaranya dan Rubens menyemangatinya, aku masih dalam di alam pikiranku sendiri. Lady Blackpearl... Kenapa dia sampai dipanggil 'Lady'? bahkan Florina sang Clarius dan Diana, pemimpin para Jumi saja tidak dipanggil dengan 'Lady'._

_Aku tahu, dia pasti Knight yang luar biasa._

--

Jumi bisa mengenal sesamanya melalui Core mereka masing-masing. Saat berada dekat dengan Jumi lainnya, Core seorang Jumi akan bercahaya sekilas dan mengeluarkan dentingan seperti bunyi _Wind Chimes_. Dari situlah para Jumi bisa merasakan keberadaan Jumi lain, atau membedakan Jumi dengan ras yang lain.

Core-ku adalah Lapis Lazuli. Batu mulia, tetapi tidak terlalu berharga. Core-ku tidak bercahaya seperti Diamond kepunyaan Diana, tidak unik seperti Alexandrite milik Alexandra, tidak juga memncolok seperti Black Pearl milik Lady Blackpearl. Cahaya yang dihasilkan Core-ku redup, mencerminkan tingkatanku yang hanya Clod saja. Tidak hanya itu, dentingan Core-ku tidak seindah dentingan Core lainnya.

Bahkan karena bunyi yang tidak merdu itulah, Lady Blackpearl mengenalku.

--

_Entah ini takdir atau bukan, malam ini aku bertemu dengannya. Ia sedang menerawang ke kejauhan, berdiri di ujung jalan yang gelap. Kelihatannya ia sedang serius, dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Lagipula, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak suka bersama orang seperti 'Lady' itu._

_Saat aku berbalik sebelum menyadarkannya akan keberadaanku, Core-ku berkelip redup dan mengeluarkan dentingan yang sama sekali tidak merdu dibandingkan Core-nya yang mengeluarkan cahaya hitam malam. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan meskipun aku membelakanginya, aku tahu ia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku._

"_Oh, ka__u rupanya." Apa? Apa maksudnya? Jadi selama ini ia tahu aku? Aku berbalik menatapnya, dan sepertinya ia tahu pertanyaan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang. "Suara dentingan sumbang itu milik siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu."_

_Aku sudah biasa dengan perkataan seperti itu. Mungkin dari semua Jumi, dentingan core-ku lah yang paling sumbang. Semua juga tahu, bahkan aku sendiri mengakuinya. Tapi, untuk apa aku ambil pusing dengan hal sepele begitu? "Apa suara dentingan Core sepenting itu?" Tanyaku singkat._

"_Tidak." Lady Blackpearl menjawab tak kalah singkat tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh Core adalah yang terpenting, menunjukkan seberapa bercahaya hatimu."_

_Hmph. Bukankah ia kembali lagi menghinaku? Core-ku memang hanya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya redup berwarna biru._

_Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, bukankah cahaya Core-nya yang berwarna hitam itu malah lebih redup lagi? bahkan bukannya mutiara hitam itu tidak memandarkan cahaya malah kegelapan?_

"_Menurutku," Balasku sambil tetap mempertahankan ketidakpedulianku dengan percakapan ini. "seorang Jumi bukan dilihat dari seberapa merdu atau seberapa bercahaya Core-nya. Yang penting adalah bagaimana mereka menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Knight melindungi Guardian dan Guardian menyembuhkan Knight." Itu dia. Baru kusadari aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku adalah seorang Jumi Knight, tetapi tidak punya Guardian untuk kulindungi. Knight tanpa Guardian atau Guardian tanpa Knight adalah sama tidak berharganya seperti kerikil di tanah. Sementara Lady Blackpearl, bukankah ia Jumi Knight terkuat dalam ras kami? Dan bukankah ia melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna melindungi sang Clarius? Dengan satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri, aku telah memberinya kesempatan untuk membanggakan diri. Bodoh sekali._

_Namun, apa yang dilakukannya sama sekali berbeda dari perkiraanku. Ia hanya menatapku sekilas, perasaanya tidak terbaca. Kemudian ia menunduk. "Kau benar." Katanya. "Seorang Knight harus melindungi Guardiannya dengan baik." Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, menunjukkan perasaannya yang kacau. "Jika seorang Knight hanya bisa melihat Guardian-nya terus-menerus menderita, diperalat orang lain, lebih baik baginya untuk tidak pernah diciptakan sebagai Jumi."_

_Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataannya. Mulutku hanya bisa terkatup rapat, tidah tahu harus membalas atau tidak. Apakah kalimat itu ditujukan pada seseorang, misalnya aku, atau pada dirinya sendiri? bagaimana Knight sepertinya bisa berkata seperti itu? Jika seorang Lady Blackpearl yang begitu tangguh saja berkata sepeti itu, apalagi seorang Elazul yang sampai sekarang belum mengikat sumpah dengan Guardian?_

_Setelah diam beberapa saat dalam keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan, kupikir sudah waktuku untuk pergi. Keberadaanku di sana tidak akan membuat keadaannya lebih baik. Saat aku berlalu, ia sama sekali tidak menatapku untuk terakhir kalinya, begitu juga aku._

_Kami sama-sama tidak mengerti satu sama lain._

--

Mungkin sampai mati pun aku tidak akan bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa ia berkata begitu. Sebab, esoknya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Lady Blackpearl 'diusir' oleh Diana, Diamond Jumi pemimpin para Jumi. Diusir? Entah kenapa aku merasa Lady Blackpearl tidak diusir, melainkan pergi meninggalkan Bejeweled City untuk sekali lagi suatu alasan yang tidak aku ketahui. Baiklah, bukan urusanku.

**Aku belum merasa kehilangan****...**

Akhirnya, Diana memutuskan untuk mengangkat Alexandra sebagai Knight baru Florina. Aku tidak tahu Jumi seperti apa Alexandra itu, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu. Hanya saja, entah kebetulan atau tidak, beberapa saat setelah Alexandra dipilih, baik Florina maupun Alexandra sendiri menghilang. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa Jumi mulai lenyap secara misterius, karena Core mereka direbut oleh Jewel Hunter, si pencuri Core Jumi. Saat itulah datang masa kegelapan bagi kami para Jumi. Kami semua terpaksa berpencar, meninggalkan Bejeweled City demi menyelamatkan diri dari Jewel Hunter.

Aku juga termasuk salah satu dari pelarian itu. melarikan diri dari Jewel Hunter sekaligus harus melalui tempat penuh monster adalah hal yang sangat berat bagi seorang Jumi Knight yang tidak punya Guardian. Tidak ada yang menyembuhkanku bila aku terluka. Tapi aku senang, aku tidak perlu kerepotan melindungi seorang Guardian pun. Aku memang lebih suka sendirian, berapa ratus tahun sudah kulalui tanpa seorang Guardian.

Sampai suatu saat, semua itu berubah.

--

_Siang yang terik. Matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang membakar tanah Fa'Diel ini. Gurun pasir yang kutempuh pun sama kejamnya seperti matahari itu. Duma Desert memang tidak pernah bersahabat, terutama dengan banyaknya monster yang bersarang di sini. Entah sudah berapa banyak monster yang mati terkena tebasan pedangku, entah sudah berapa langkah kulalui di gurun pasir ini, tetap saja aku t__idak menemukan jalan keluarnya._

_Satu lagi monster kutebas. Sial. Aku benar-benar lelah. Kuseka keringat yang membasahi wajahku sambil melihat luka-luka gores di tubuhku akibat bertarung. Syukurlah Core-ku masih baik-baik saja. Setidaknya luka-luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya selama Core ini masih utuh. Seandainya aku punya seorang Guardian, mungkin keadaan ini akan jauh lebih mudah dilalui. Tapi, apakah di Fa'Diel yang seluas ini aku dapat menemukan seorang Guardian yang masih sendirian? Lagipula, memikirkan aku harus bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi Guardian membuatku enggan berharap menemukannya._

_**Aku belum merasa kesepian.**__**..**_

_Dari kejauhan aku melihat cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan oleh cahaya matahari. Penasaran, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Jarakku dengan benda itu memang cukup jauh, tetapi baru setengah jalan aku menyadari, itu bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang! Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, benda yang memantulkan cahaya matahari itu adalah Core mutiara berwarna putih seperti salju!_

_Seorang Jumi!_

_Aku berlari-lari menghampirinya. Rupanya seorang gadis berambut panjang emas, bajunya putih bersih. Aku berlutut di sebelahnya, mengangkat kepalanya di atas lenganku sambil mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. "Hei, kau seorang Jumi, bukan?" Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padanya di saat kondisinya seperti ini? "Bangunlah!"_

_Syukurlah, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa lega begini? Apa karena ia seorang Jumi? Tapi, bukankah aku tidak mengenalnya? Peperangan batin terjadi di kepalaku saat gadis itu menatap mataku dengan matanya yang lebar dan jernih. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat lemah? Dan kenapa aku sangat ingin melindunginya? Kenapa aku panik begini?_

"_...dimana aku...?" Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara seperti rintihan pelan sekali, tetapi lembut. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, entah kenapa. "Apa itu Jumi? Siapa kau?" Suaranya tersendat-sendat, sepertinya ia ketakutan. "...aku tidak ingat... siapa aku?" Tangannya perlahan melingkari pinggangku, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dadaku, badannya meringkuk makin erat padaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi dari tubuhnya yang bergetar, aku tahu ia ketakutan, kesepian, sendirian, dan sekarang mencari tempat perlindungan. Aku membalas rangkulannya dengan lembut, sangat berhati-hati karena ia sangat lemah, seperti gelas kristal yang akan pecah jika aku kasar sedikit saja padanya._

"_Tenang..." Kataku sambil membelai rambut emasnya yang indah. Baguslah, sepertinya ia menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Kupandang Core-nya lekat-lekat, warnanya putih, tetapi tekstur dan bentuknya... sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, walau warnanya berbeda jauh. Core itu seperti kontras satu sama lainnya, tetapi tetap sama._

_Core Lady Blackpearl._

_Core Knight itu berwarna hitam legam seperti malam sementara Core gadis ini putih bersih seperti salju. Semakin kuperhatikan, semakin aku sadar, gadis ini memiliki rambut pirang yang indah seperti rambut Lady Blackpearl. Tetapi tentu saja aura mereka berbeda seperti langit dan bumi. Lady Blackpearl yang keras, dingin dan kuat, sementara gadis ini terlihat polos, lembut, dan hangat._

_Terlintas di pikiranku suatu pertanyaan: Apa mungkin gadis ini adalah Lady Blackpearl?_

_Kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Mana mungkin dia adalah Lady Blackpearl? Yang aku tahu pasti, dia adalah seroang Jumi, memiliki Core yang mirip dengan Lady Blackpearl, dan tentunya bukan seorang Knight. Mereka pasti dua orang yang berbeda. Pasti. Blackpearl... mutiara hitam yang memancarkan kegelapan... tetapi yang aku lihat di hadapanku sekarang adalah mutiara putih bersih yang bercahaya, bahkan lebih bercahaya daripada Diamond. Core sama seperti Core Lady Blackpearl yang kehilangan unsur Black-hitam. Warnya sekarang putih bersih bermandikan cahaya._

"_Pearl..." Nama itu keluar dari mulutku sebagai gumaman yang tidak bersuara saja. Pearl. Apakah itu nama yang cocok untuknya? Tapi, kenapa aku yang memberinya nama, hanya karena ia tidak ingat ia siapa? "Kau adalah Pearl!" Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas Core putih di dadanya, menunjuk pada sumber kehidupannya sebagai seorang Jumi. Bukannya menepis tanganku, ia malah meletakkan tanganya di atas tanganku, kemudian menekannya dengan sedikit tenaganya, seolah ingin meleburkan tanganku dengan Core-nya. Bagi seorang Jumi, ini adalah hal yang luar biasa. Setiap Jumi, entah dia Guardian atau Knight, entah dia Clarius, Lucidia, Half-Lucidia, atau Clod sekalipun, sangat melindungi Core yang adalah hidupnya itu. Jangankan disentuh, dipandangi Core-nya saja para Jumi bisa marah. Jika seorang Jumi membiarkanmu meletakkan tanganmu di atas Core-nya, bukan hanya menunjukkan ia mempercayaimu, bukan hanya sebagai Knight tetapi sebagai tempat dimana ia menggantungkan hidupnya. Dari apa yang ia lakukan, sepertinya ia benar-benar percaya padaku, menyandarkan seluruh hidupnya padaku. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu aku ini adalah orang asing?_

_Dalam hati aku merasa ada perasaan aneh. Baru kali ini aku merasa dibutuhkan. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang percaya padaku. Tindakannya itulah buktinya. Aku terhenyak, apakah Lady Blackpearl, Knight yang paling ditakuti itu, pernahkan Florina melakukan ini padanya? Pernahkah Florina menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya dalam tangan Lady Blackpearl? Kupikir tidak. Sebab, jika benar begitu, saat Lady Blackpearl hilang, ia seharusnya mencari Knightnya. Sementara gadis ini... kupikir jika suatu saat aku mati, dia juga akan mati bersamaku._

_Akhirnya, aku membuat sebuah keputusan yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan dengan taruhan nyawa, suatu sumpah yang tidak bisa diingkari, suatu janji yang tidak bisa ditarik. Entah ini hanyalah dorongan emosi saja karena melihat dirinya yang lemah atau bukan. "Jangan takut. Aku adalah Knight dan aku akan melindungimu..."_

_Tanpa memberi waktu bagi dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir, ia langsung menjawabku dengan anggukan._

--

Semenjak itulah hidupku mulai berubah seratus persen. Aku yang dulunya berkelana sebatang kara sekarang ditemani oleh seorang Guardian. Namanya Pearl. Pearl... sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya seorang Guardian. Guardian bisa menyembuhkan Knight-nya, sementara Pearl tidak bisa. _Guardian yang aneh..._ pikirku berulang-ulang. Aku sering memperhatikannya saat ia tidur. Benar. Dari sudut manapun ia tidak mungkin seorang Knight. Tetapi, jika ia memang seorang Guardian, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengembuhkanku?

Meski aku bertanya begitu, aku tidak pernah mengeluh saat ia hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan ketika diserang oleh Human, Monster, atau ras lainnya. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh ketika aku yang harus selalu mati-matian melindunginya supaya Core-nya tetap utuh, meski kadang Core-ku sendiri yang akhirnya menerima beberapa goresan. Tidak juga ketika ia hanya bisa menatapku dengan rasa bersalah, tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan airmata untuk menyembuhkanku.

Lucu. Kalau memang ia adalah Jumi Guardian yang tidak ada gunanya, kenapa aku harus sulit-sulit melindunginya? Kalau ia tidak bisa menyembuhkanku sebagai 'balas budi', kenapa aku perlu mempertaruhkan hidupku untuknya? Kau pasti mengira ini adalah hal yang sama sekali sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya melindunginya. Kau pasti berkata aku salah memilihnya menjadi Guardianku.

Tapi, pikiran itu hilang secepat kilat dari pikiranku, secepat kemunculannya. Aku tidak pernah mau memikirkan hal itu. Bukan karena aku sedang menghibur diri sendiri, atau terlalu malas untuk mencari jawabannya. Hanya saja, aku selalu tahu aku punya jawabannya. Selalu ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, meski aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Aneh, bukan?

Yang aku tahu pasti, aku melakukan hal yang benar.

Aku tidak pernah memaksanya menangis untuk menyembuhkanku, bahkan di saat ia sendiri sudah mati-matian memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Seperti suatu hari di Fieg Snowfield, Pearl lepas dari pengawasanku saat aku lengah. Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku panik sampai menyalahkan diriku sendiri berulang-ulang. Rasanya ingin aku membunuh diriku sendiri karena ceroboh.

--

_Salju di Fieg Snowfiel yang dinginnya menusuk tulang berkontak langsung dengan tubuh kami. Baik pakaianku maupun pakaian Pearl tidak cukup tebal untuk melindungi kami. Hanya saja, setidaknya aku masih lumayan, aku memakai sebuah _cape_ yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Sementara Pearl, bajunya yang tipis tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya bertahan di udara sedingin ini. _Dress_ putihnya tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuhnya._

_Kami beristirahat, duduk di bawah sebuah pohon pinus besar yang dahannya mulai membeku. Ia menggigil kedinginan, kedua tangannya terlipat rapat-rapat di dadanya. Bibirnya yang mulai membiru gemetar karena menahan dingin. Saat melihatnya, aku jadi menyesal memilih rute ini untuk melarikan diri dari Jewel Hunter. Setelah dipikir lagi, mana mungkin Jewel Hunter itu akan sampai mengejar ke tempat sejauh ini?_

_Kulepaskan _cape_ku dari bahuku, kemudian menyelimutkannya di atas tubuhnya yang menggigil. "Pakailah." Perintahku padanya. Ia menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang lebar karena bingung, juga terkejut. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Aku mengutarakan alasannya._

_Ia kelihatan ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak berusaha menolak saat aku menyelimutinya dengan _cape_ku, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya. "T-terima kasih..." Katanya dengan suara yang pelan, tetapi sangat merdu, semerdu denting Core-nya. Baru kali ini kusadari, Pearl sangat cantik di tengah kesederhanaannya itu. Di antara kristal-kristal es di bawah matahari yang membuatnya menghasilkan tujuh warna, Pearl duduk dekat denganku. Ia selalu bersinar seolah dia adalah seorang Clarius sendiri. Tetapi hari ini, cahayanya lebih terang dari biasanya. Matanya yang sendu tetapi bening seperti air, bibirnya yang mulai menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, _cape_ku yang mengerudungi tubuhnya, membuatnya nampak seperti seorang tokoh di dongeng-dongen anak kecil yang sering diceritakan ras Human pada anak mereka, yaitu dongeng tentang 'Gadis Penjual Korek Api'. gadis yang polos, memiliki banyak angan-angan dan mimpi, lembut dan baik hati. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah Pearl._

_Tiba-tiba Pearl menoleh ke arah sebuah jalan kecil yang tertutup salju. Aku ikut terkejut, apalagi saat ia berkata, "aku mendengar sesuatu." Katanya sambil tidak melepaskan pandangan dari tempat itu. "Elazul, tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku mau ke sana!" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia langsung beranjak pergi._

_Aku berniat mengejarnya, tetapi kupikir lagi, apa mungkin selama ini aku membuatnya merasa terkekang? Dari pagi hingga malam, dan malam kembali menjadi pagi, aku tidak pernah melepaskannya. Aku seperti merawat seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa, menemaninya setiap saat, menjauhkannya dari segala macam hal-hal yang berbau 'berbahaya', bahkan lebih ekstrem lagi, kadang aku sampai salah mengira kawan menjadi lawan saat melihat orang yang secara mencurigakan mendekati Pearl. Aku tersenyum kecil, Pearl memang masih seperti anak-anak, tentu sesekali ia butuh kebebasan. Jadi, aku membiarkannya pergi. Lagipula, daerah Fieg Snowfield yang ia tuju sudah kami lewati sebelumnya. Tentu ia ingat jalan kemari, bukan? Mengenai monster, aku sudah menebas mereka seluruhnya. _Tenang saja... tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..._ Kataku dalam hati, menenangkan diri sendiri._

_**Aku mulai merasa kese**__**pian...**_

_Menit demi menit berlalu. Tanpa _cape_ku yang saat ini dibawanya, aku mulai merasa kedinginan, udara dingin sepertinya menyusup sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Baiklah, setidaknya sekarang Pearl tidak akan kedinginan sepertiku._

_Saat kata-kata itu terbersit di kepalaku, aku jadi semakin penasaran. Apa yang membuatku peduli padanya sampai tidak memperhatikan kepentinganku sendiri? Entah sudah berapa ratus tahun kulalui seorang diri, membentukku menjadi orang yang egois dan hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Namun sejak aku bertemu Pearl, aku belajar untuk mempedulikan orang lain, aku belajar untuk berbagi, belajar untuk mengorbankan kepentinganku demi orang lain. Hebat. Pearl telah mengubahku._

_Setelah lama kutunggu, Pearl tidak kunjung kembali. Aku mulai cemas, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya? Segera aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk, kemudian menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuk Pearl. Jalan itu tidak terlalu lebar, seharusnya mudah menemukannya. Sambil menyingkirkan dahan-dahan pohon yang menutupi jalanku, aku memanggil-manggil namanya, berharap ia mendengarku._

"_Pearl! Pearl!" Sia-sia, sekeras apapun aku berteriak, rasanya tidak mungkin ia yang akan dengan sendirinya menemukanku. Mungkin harus aku yang menemukannya. Jadi, aku melanjutkan perjalananku mencarinya._

_**Aku mulai merasa kehilangan.**__**..**_

_Saat jarak antara tempat awal dengan sekarang mulai terasa semakin jauh, monster-monster sekali lagi mulai bermunculan. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, aku menebas siapapun atau apapun yang ada di depan mataku yang berusaha mengalangi jalanku. Heran, bagaimana mungkin Pearl bisa sampai sejauh ini? Aku mulai mengutuki diriku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa ceroboh sampai membiarkannya pergi sendiri? Seharusnya dari awal aku menemaninya, bukannya membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Dataran Fa'Diel yang dipenuhi monster ini sangat berbahaya, belum lagi ada ancaman Jewel Hunter bagi seluruh Jumi. Aku tahu itu, dan selalu kukatakan pada Pearl berulang-ulang bahwa tempat ini atau tempat itu berbahaya. Tetapi sekarang, aku justru membiarkannya hilang di depan berbahaya ini._

_Sampai beberapa menit kulalui dengan rasa panik yang amat sangat, barulah aku menemukannya. Ia berada dalam kepungan beberapa monster yang siap menyerangnya. Pearl tidak bisa bertarung, jadi aku langsung tahu apa yang harus kulakukan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Otakku langsung mengisyaratkan agar aku cepat-cepat mencabut pedangku dan menyelamatkannya. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah berdiri di depannya, dan mulai menebas satu persatu monster-monster ini._

_Monster kacangan, seperti biasa. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, mereka semua sudah berhasil kumusnahkan. Tetapi Pearl tetaplah Pearl, yang tidak bisa melawan seberapa lemah pun monster itu. Ketika semua monster itu sudah habis, aku berbalik kepada Pearl. Entah kenapa, dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua belah tangannya._

"_Pearl..." Panggilku, tetapi dia tetap saja tidak melepaskan tangannya._

_Saat aku mendekatinya, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara. Suaranya persis seperti isakan. "M-maaf..." Suaranya pelan sekali. "Aku... aku merepotkanmu lagi, kan?" Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mukanya yang merah, tetapi matanya tetap kering, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku juga tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu... Aku sama sekali tidak berguna, ya?"_

_Pertanyaan apa itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padanya agar tidak mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu lagi? "Kau ini bicara apa?!" Suaraku mungkin agak terlalu kasar baginya, tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud memarahinya, apalagi melukai perasaannya. Inilah salah satu kelemahanku. Aku sangat melindunginya, dan bukankah sudah jelas betapa cemas dan paniknya aku jika ia hilang? Hanya saja, saat aku akhirnya bisa menemukannya, kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutku mungkin terdengar seperti memarahinya."Kalau hanya monster saja, tidak masalah! Yang paling membuatku panik adalah karena aku kehilangan kau!"_

_Apa suaraku terdengar seperti bentakkan? Sebab sesudah itu, Pearl langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sampai aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "M-maaf..." Bisiknya pelan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat merangkai kata-kata yang indah untuk meminta maaf. Yang aku tahu hanya satu, menjaga Pearl agar selamat. Jadi, daripada berbicara panjang lebar, aku mengamit tangannya, kemudian menariknya pergi dari tempat itu._

_Di tengah perjalanan, kami diam saja. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Keheningan terus memenuhi udara di sekeliling kami, sampai saat akhirnya Pearl membuka mulutnya. "Elazul?" Aku tidak menoleh, tidak juga berhenti, tetapi ia tahu aku siap untuk mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara. Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau tidak menyesal memilihku sebagai Guardian?"_

_Pertanyaan itu langsung membuatku menghentikan langkahku dengan tiba-tiba. Pearl sepertinya sadar pertanyaan itu salah, jadi ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi sambil mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat._

_Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu bisa sampai keluar dari mulut Pearl? Apa selama ini aku pernah bilang begitu? Apa selama ini aku sering membuatnya merasa diremehkan dan tidak dibutuhkan? Apa aku pernah bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menyembuhkanku, berarti dia sama sekali tidak berguna? Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir begitu! Tidak peduli dia bisa menyembuhkanku atau tidak, aku tidak menyesal memilihnya sebagai Guardianku. Aku tidak komplain saat harus berkali-kali melindunginya._

_Baru kusadari satu hal, beginilah perasaan seorang Knight yang memiliki Guardian. Mungkin, yang paling dibutuhkan seorang Knight bukanlah kekuatan Guardian yang dapat menyembuhkan. Mungkin yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh seluruh Jumi Knight hanyalah keberadaan Guardian, itu saja. Keberadaan mereka sebagai orang yang harus dilindungi, sebagai objek dimana para Knight bisa mencurahkan perhatiannya pada mereka. Sebagai seorang Knight yang baru saja mendapatkan Guardian, aku baru menyadarinya._

_**Aku mulai merasa membutuhkan**__..._

_Saat itulah, tanpa mempedulikan pekikan kaget Pearl, aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Pertama tubuhnya sangat tegang, tetapi makin lama ia makin tenggelam dalam kehangatan ini. "Bodoh..." Kataku padanya. Sekarang, kenapa yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutku hanya kata-kata seperti itu? aku punya banyak sekali hal yang harus kusampaikan. Aku harus menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku tidak peduli dia bisa menyembuhkanku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli kalau sampai suatu saat aku harus kehilangan nyawa untuk melindunginya, dan masih banyak sekali hal-hal yang terpendam dalam otakku, tetapi tidak bisa kukeluarkan melalui mulutku. Tapi setidaknya, ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengerti akan perasaanku. Yah, semoga saja. "Aku senang kau adalah Guardianku."_

_Semoga satu kalimat yang pendek itu bisa menyampaikan semua isi hatiku._

--

Benar. Aku yang sudah melalui bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang Knight yang tidak memiliki Guardian, sebagai seorang Jumi yang sendirian, sekarang merasa takut kalau kehilangan Pearl. Kalau dia tidak ada, aku mulai merasa kesepian. Aku juga sadar, bahwa berdua jauh lebih baik daripada seorang diri. Pearl-lah yang mengajariku, dan karena itulah sekarang aku sangat takut kalau aku sendirian, aku takut kalau aku kehilangan dia. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Sebelum aku masuk ke tempat ini, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang _Onion Warrior_, kupikir namanya Duelle. Aku tidak lupa mengucapkan maaf, kemudian menanyakan barangkali ia tahu keberadaan Pearl. Bukannya memberikan jawaban, ia malah balik menanyaiku macam-macam tentang siapa aku, apa aku seorang Jumi atau bukan, dan hal-hal tidak berguna lainnya. Karena itulah aku langsung meninggalkannya. Baiklah, siapa yang butuh informasi dari Onion Warrior sepertinya? Bukankah di sini ada tavern?

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan berjalan melaluiku. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung menghadangnya, kemudian menanyainya. "Maaf, apa ada seorang gadis berbaju putih yang datang kemari?" Pelayan berambut biru dan memiliki kedua sayang di punggungnya itu menatapku dengan bingung. Maaf, tapi di saat seperti ini, siapa yang peduli sopan santun? Aku kehilangan Pearl, dan menemukannya jauh lebih penting daripada menjaga kesopanan.

Karena dia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, aku melanjutkan. "Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna pirang. Bajunya putih panjang. Dia juga memakai... asesoris berwarna putih di dadanya." Jelasku, tidak lupa mengatakan 'asesoris' sebagai ganti 'Core'. Kalau ada yang sampai tahu kami adalah Jumi, keadaannya bisa semakin gawat.

Gadis pelayan itu terperanjat, sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu. Tetapi, daripada mengakui, ia lebih memilih untuk berbohong, tidak jelas alasannya kenapa. "Tidak... tidak ada gadis seperti itu di sini."

Aku tahu dia berbohong. "Jangan bohong! Aku tahu tadi dia kemari! Kemana dia sekarang?!"

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang bicara apa!"

Pengunjung _tavern_ mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan menyaksikan kami, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. "Kau sebenarnya sedang menyembunyikan apa?! jelas-jelas kau sendiri tahu tadi dia kemari, kan?! Untuk apa bohong?!"

Dibentak seperti itu, pelayan itu semakin panik. Bagus, semakin ia panik, semakin sadar aku bahwa dia berusaha menutupinya, tapi kenapa? Apa Pearl yang mengatakan pada gadis ini untuk tutup mulut? Pelayan itu hanya memeluk nampannya erat-erat, matanya memandang ke segala arah berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"Hei!" Bentakku sambil maju selangkah. "Bicaralah!"

Dia tetap saja tidak mau menjawab. Seorang Demi-Human berbentuk kelinci sampai meninggalkan _tavern _ini, mungkin karena terganggu. Aku tetap saja tidak peduli, toh aku akan segera keluar dan tidak akan pernah masuk lagi kalau pelayan ini bersedia mengatakan dimana Pearl sekarang. Selama dia menolak untuk membuka mulutnya, aku tidak akan beranjak. Meskipun orang-orang memandangi kami, tidak ada satupun yang berusaha menghentikan.

Hanya saja, sebagai ganti dari Demi-Human berbentuk kelinci itu, seorang pemuda bertopi merah dan membawa dua buah pisau pendek yang terselip di pinggangnya muncul. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. Pelayan malang yang kudesak ini menatap sekilas ke pemuda itu, seolah berusaha mencari pertolongan. Sekali lagi kubentak gadis itu, kali ini lebih pelan. "Apa kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Gadis itu tetap bersikeras menutup mulut. Ia menggeleng.

Sebelum aku membuka mulutku untuk berteriak lagi, pemuda yang baru masuk tadi langsung menyeruak masuk, berdiri di antara aku dan pelayan itu. Ia kelihatan santai, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga terlihat serius. "Hei," Sahutnya. "Kenapa kau marah-marah padanya? Memangnya dia berbuat salah?"

Sejujurnya, kata-kata pemuda ini memang benar. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. "Diam!" Kudorong pemuda itu dari hadapanku. "Jangan ikut campur!"

Perdebatan berlanjut. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang membela pelayan itu pada akhirnya akan menawarkan diri untuk membantuku mencari Pearl. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya pelayan itu juga akan mengaku kalau ia tahu dimana Pearl berada, bahkan memberitahu posisinya.

Saat itulah, petualanganku dimulai...

"_**The Lost Princess..."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading... maaf kalau jelek...


End file.
